


【超蝙】Cockyboys与FBI

by AmanAS_IK



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK
Summary: Summary：当年轻的探员踢开门时，那赤裸的男人正背对着大门，调试架好的摄像机。*夫夫情趣play





	【超蝙】Cockyboys与FBI

“FBI！”  
克拉克一脚踢开了宾馆的门。  
作为一名FBI探员，克拉克知道自己本不该犯这样低级的错误。然而他一度相信一本正经的装模作样就能让他和自己冷静威严的形象一起全身而退。  
但实际情况中，他从未想过，该怎么面对一个浑身赤裸的男人漫不经心的反问。  
“现在的联邦调查局连这一点个人爱好都要管了吗？”那男人没有转过身，背对着克拉克说。他嗓音里带着淡淡的沙哑，就像被烟气打磨熏染过的旧皮革，散发着苦涩又冷硬的气味。  
克拉克飞快地用眼神扫过对方饱满的臀部与相对纤细的脚踝，清清嗓子，义正严辞地说：“打扰了。我们正在追击一名潜逃的杀人犯。”  
男人“哼”了一声，不悦地扭开摄像机的镜头盖。摄像机被三脚架支撑着，镜头正对床铺，黑黝黝地吸收从头顶灯泡泄下的暖光。  
克拉克笔直地站在门口，面上一派冰冷，心里却难免产生了些许尴尬。“对于这次打扰，我感到抱歉。那么我离开了。”他说。  
男人终于转过了身。这时克拉克清晰地看全了他的身体。他肌肤偏白，身上的毛发干净得像是精心清理过。狰狞的伤疤遍布他全身上下，又仿佛具有生命一样，随着他肌肉的运动起伏。危险的野性从他流淌的汗水里满溢出来，等待着征服与被征服。  
他的左乳上戴了乳环。

“我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”男人说着，赤脚走到了克拉克身边。他手无寸铁，却将克拉克逼到角落。  
布鲁斯掰开一动不动的克拉克的手指，抽出证件，津津有味地阅读一番，一挑眉毛，念道：“克拉克·肯特。”  
克拉克夺回证件，微微恼怒地低吼：“够了，先生。我现在离开。”  
无意多加纠缠，克拉克转身要走，却骤然听到身后手枪保险栓拉开的响声。冷硬的枪口毫无征兆地抵住了他的后心口，随之而来的是布鲁斯低低的笑声。  
“克拉克。克拉克。克拉克……”他用从探员身上暗中夺来的枪制约住克拉克的动作，玩味地重复探员的名字，哑着嗓子说：“作为探员，你不合格。”  
他贴的太近了。  
克拉克叹了一口气，绷紧肌肉正要夺回主动权，颈间却感受到一点轻如羽毛的触碰。那触碰留下了一丝湿意，而这湿意立刻深入进克拉克的肌骨，顺着神经窜进大脑。他的思维被瞬间清空，只留下对布鲁斯舌尖的回味与震动。  
他这一次的转身没有再遭到阻拦，却在完全转过后被卡着脖子压到墙上。布鲁斯的动作极端简洁又高效，再加上枪的辅助，克拉克愣是找不到任何反击的机会。他开始对自己年年低空飘过的格斗成绩感到后悔，但某种本能的渴求却又升起了他潜藏的兴奋。  
“你要什么？”克拉克低声质问，同时对自己的姿势进行细微的调整，准备随时进行暴起反击。就算他的格斗一塌糊涂，他也绝不可能坐以待毙。  
布鲁斯端详了他三秒，眼神交汇，直直看进克拉克内心深处。他似乎在评判，在给面前这个探员打上分数。  
最终，他随手抛开了枪，任凭它在地板上滑到墙角边，并扯着克拉克的领口拉低他的头，一口咬住了克拉克的嘴唇。  
克拉克愣了一下，顺势揽住布鲁斯的腰部，另一只手则按在他颈后，既是锁住他的动作，又把他的头贴的更近。“你到底要什么，先生。”他结束了这半个亲吻，低语着质问。  
“你打扰了我的私人爱好。所以，你理应陪我完成我的小游戏。”布鲁斯几乎是无礼地直接下了命令，但他却故意用委屈的眼神与湛蓝虹膜上闪烁的挑逗中和了自己的直白。他拉过环在自己腰上的那只手，转而把它贴到了自己的左乳。冰冷的金属环在克拉克的手掌下静止不动，直到布鲁斯帮助克拉克将手指伸进环中，向下一拉。  
乳环牵扯着他的乳头产生轻微的变形，乳尖的充血为其增添一抹殷红，血色欲滴。布鲁斯吸了口气，轻喘着用胸肌将克拉克的手紧紧压在两人身体之间。两人的下身同样贴的很紧，甚至紧到彼此都已经开始了生理本能的勃起。  
克拉克眼神彻底变了。他一直知道自己不在乎性别，而他已经很久没碰过别人了。最近的一次，是他完成一个亿万富豪的案子后与那个富豪的乱搞。  
哦，可别真的把他当成什么纯粹一心为公的完美警探。他偶尔也会来点私生活，比如再之前和混混火柴马龙来的那一炮。  
考虑到没有紧急任务催促他前行，克拉克只花了一瞬间就决定服从自己的渴望。  
他大胆松开了对布鲁斯的控制，并满意地发现对方露出诚心诚意的笑。随后克拉克迅速脱掉了自己的外套，随手一抛，扔到地上的枪边。正在克拉克把自己的衣服脱光扔到一边的时候，布鲁斯暂时叫停。  
克拉克耸了一下肩膀，问：“又怎么了？”  
“你了解一部合格的GV需要什么吗？”布鲁斯不满地批评。“背景，花样，前戏，高潮，结尾。还有美感。我们已经拥有了完美的背景，赤裸的神秘男人与追凶的联邦警探。那么你打算玩什么花样？”  
克拉克瞟了一眼床边的摄像机，又重新审视了一番面前双手环抱在胸前的男人，最终选择把这一点主动权交给布鲁斯。“你想玩什么？先说明，我没带任何玩具。”  
“好问题。”布鲁斯略微垂下头，像自言自语一样快速地说：“你该穿警服来，但是你没有这样做......那么也许只能......”  
他打起精神走到墙角，弯腰捡枪，娴熟地取出子弹后用枪口挑起克拉克的下颌，气质陡然一变。这表情冰冷，嘴唇微勾的赤裸男人轻笑出声：“真没想到现在的探员连走到他面前的罪犯都认不出来。”  
角色扮演。妙极了。  
克拉克迎合着抬头，与布鲁斯对视。他觉得自己应该立刻把他压到床上，但他选择劈手夺过枪，同时迅速扭住布鲁斯的手臂，用假装上了膛的枪抵在布鲁斯嘴边，在那张英俊的脸蛋上压出一个凹陷。  
他已然进入角色。  
“说，你犯过什么罪。”探员厉声喝问，并压着男人向床上倒去，俯身用手臂锁住男人的肩骨。他将枪管挪至身下犯人的唇角，恶意地撬开那薄薄的嘴唇，让冰冷的枪管抵在他的牙齿上。浑身伤疤的犯人在探员的威胁下不得不张开嘴，将枪口含进口中。唾液分泌沾湿了枪管，为银灰的金属蒙上一层水色。  
克拉克用枪管粗略地缓慢搅动布鲁斯的舌头，同时抚摸着他胸前深浅不一的疤痕，直到摸到那枚小巧的乳环。“你犯了什么罪……”他继续质问，却不给布鲁斯回答的机会。  
布鲁斯挣扎起来，扭动身体试图挣脱探员的控制。他抬腿用腿侧击打探员的侧腰，却因为探员猛拉他的乳环而颤栗着瘫软。这凶狠的逃犯此刻目中怒火燃烧，而情欲则成了火上浇油的武器。探员揉搓他戴着乳环的乳尖，疼痛一时险胜他的忍耐，让他喉咙眼里发出无力的呻吟。  
克拉克于此停顿了片刻，而布鲁斯用骤然恢复大半冷酷的表情回答了他。确认这场游戏尚在限度之内，克拉克便继续他的动作。  
“你在逼迫我使用刑罚。”无情的探员将手掌覆上逃犯的胸口，感受那富有弹性的饱满胸肌在手下变形。他变换节奏，让布鲁斯的呼吸愈发急促。但这百折不挠的犯人依旧用他深蓝的眼睛传达他的不甘与傲慢。当克拉克把枪管从布鲁斯嘴里取出时，犯人反向嘲笑：“那么尽管用，我的探员先生。”  
克拉克将枪放在布鲁斯头边床单上，紧贴他的黑发。他把手覆盖在布鲁斯的脖子上，不重地按压下去。酸胀与窒息传导在神经中，而克拉克的舔舐更助长了这种介乎性与刑之间的体验。他从布鲁斯锁骨上的浅疤开始，用嘴唇触碰疤痕的边缘，再用舌尖体会每一条细微的起伏。  
但倔强不屈的逃犯笑了，声音断断续续，嗓子沙哑。他让气流引起胸腔的震动，又让震动传到克拉克的舌尖。  
“亲爱的探员，这就是你的所谓刑罚。”犯人不屑地冷哼。“你把性看做惩罚？”  
克拉克眨了一下眼，挑眉：“不。”  
他毫不犹豫地将一根手指捅进了布鲁斯的屁股。  
没有经过任何润滑的肠道干涩又紧绷，完全抗拒手指的进入。犯人的呼吸被迫暂停数秒，才终于恢复过来。而克拉克无情地强行送入手指，很快将一整根食指插进了布鲁斯的后穴。  
事实证明这位犯人平时绝对身经百战，即使在这样粗暴的行为下，他也很快地放松了一些，来缓解抽搐的疼痛。他已经无力反击，长时间压在身下的小臂也开始发麻。  
“这才是刑罚，我的逃犯先生。”克拉克慢条斯理地说，同时开始抽送手指，以性交的形式刺激布鲁斯的肠道，并摸索着寻找敏感点。在布鲁斯一个明显的颤抖后，克拉克开始对准那个区域反复按压。他满意地听着布鲁斯压抑的哀叫，又再一次不加润滑地刺入了第二根手指，同时吻上布鲁斯微微张开的嘴唇，绞住对方的舌头。一吻终了，克拉克宣布：“我要把异物送进你的身体深处，让你痛苦地求饶。这就是我的刑罚。”  
布鲁斯喘着气，在劣势下反击：“但你会付出代价。这报复不仅来自我，还来自我的情人，卡尔·艾尔。”  
克拉克反唇相讥：“那就陪我一起燃烧殆尽，布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
他探入第三根手指，很快又是第四根。布鲁斯暂时放弃了无谓的反抗，转而尽情享受，将疼痛最大程度地转换为快感。  
克拉克用时虽短，却没有在前戏上偷工减料。确定他的身体已经可以容纳自己的性器后而不会受伤后，克拉克把龟头插进了那温热的穴口，先是缓慢地开拓进一半，再抽出后重又一捅到底，把阴茎深深埋进布鲁斯肠道中。湿滑的前液濡湿他的肠道，终于起到了一点可怜的润滑作用。  
即使没有出血，撕裂般的疼痛仍旧贯穿了布鲁斯的身体。他几乎要惨叫了，但饱涨的快感却又凸显起自己的存在。他的肠道被撑开，又粗又长的阴茎仿佛挤压到他的内脏，又撑得他小腹有些鼓起。他抬头盯着天花板的一角，黑色的斑点因刺激在他眼前徘徊旋转。  
紧致的肠道死死包裹住克拉克的阴茎，让他同样难以动弹。射精的欲望早已蓄势待发，克拉克努力控制着开始了戳刺。他重新咬住戴了乳环的乳头，用牙齿碾着那颗肉粒，并用口水蘸湿金属环与肉体交接的缝隙。他拖出布鲁斯一只已经僵麻的手，按在布鲁斯的小腹上，带他体会若有若无的深埋的硬挺。布鲁斯长长呼出一口气，咬紧嘴唇。  
没过太久，干涩的后穴已经适应了克拉克的动作，甚至主动收缩起来，去挽留克拉克的阴茎。快感终于冲昏了布鲁斯的头脑，又或许他早就决定放纵自己。他开始无所顾忌地呻吟，低哑的嗓音抓住了克拉克的心弦。那美妙的后穴契合着克拉克的形状，配合起他变换角度的进攻。克拉克放开了自我控制，开始快速冲击布鲁斯的肠道，让肉体的拍打声不断响成一片。布鲁斯两片臀瓣泛红，而他中间的小穴则更是谄媚地吞吐，一点艳极的肠肉若隐若现。  
克拉克不再多话，他加快动作猛烈冲击，每一下都顶到最深，让布鲁斯的身体随之抽搐。探员身下的犯人全身泛红，表情空白，深蓝的双眼被性的愉快蒙上水雾，宛如落入深海的星。  
一阵疯狂放纵的抽插之后，克拉克低声轻吼着，紧紧抱住布鲁斯的身体，把所有精液都射进布鲁斯体内，将他彻彻底底地填满。当他再一次用力按压布鲁斯的小腹后，布鲁斯发出了无声的呜咽，极度饱涨的难耐和性欲逼迫他的眼角溢出泪水，流进鬓发。他同样勃起了，柱头渗出可怜的前液，抹到克拉克的腹部。  
克拉克眯起眼休息了几秒，随即从射精中缓过神，说：“看来你还不打算屈服。那么我只能继续加大审讯力度了。”  
布鲁斯陡然清醒，惊讶地瞪大眼，皱起眉头像要反悔。克拉克给了一个暂停，等他决定。他不会刻意伤害别人。  
布鲁斯调整了一下呼吸，很快微不可查地点头，重新进入状态。  
于是克拉克加大笑容，拿过手枪，贴着阴茎，借精液的润滑，把枪管塞进布鲁斯已经涨满了的肠道中。  
布鲁斯浑身颤抖起来，随着枪管的深入，他大张开嘴，却没法发出一点声音，背后的手指抓紧了床单。当枪管也整个进入之后，他彻底僵硬不动了。他没法再动。  
精液顺着新开出的缝隙溢出。克拉克压住枪柄不让其退出，并再一次开始抽插阴茎。一边是冰冷的枪械，一边是滚烫的肠壁，双重快感刺激下，他立刻重新硬了起来。而布鲁斯的阴茎在这种极端强烈的刺激下竟然更加挺起，迫不及待想要释放。  
克拉克控制枪管和自己的性器，一会轮流进出，一会同时插入。润滑之后的肠道此刻展现出它不可思议的容纳性，皱褶全部消失不见，柔软的内壁紧绷，同时直径也已扩大到一个从未达到的地步。布鲁斯双腿大张，被残忍地肆意侵犯。而他身上的探员丝毫不顾及身下人的失神，再一次加快抽插。枪管已经变得温热，被阴茎带动，深入布鲁斯体内。一把枪，两个男人，他们不可分离。  
最终，克拉克再一次射了，在布鲁斯体内已经盛满精液，又被一把枪插入的情况下。又多又浓的精液顺着缝隙溢出，把布鲁斯屁股下的床单弄得透湿。而布鲁斯的小腹确确实实地隆起了，他肚子里装满液体，被克拉克彻彻底底地射满了。  
一股精液从布鲁斯的阴茎内喷出，汇入了他身下的粘稠里，交融到无法分辨。  
克拉克拨开布鲁斯汗湿的头发，亲吻他彻底失神的双眼眼角，并拔出他屁股里的枪，将它在他的胸膛上蹭干净。他用指尖蘸取两人混合的精液，送进布鲁斯口中。布鲁斯乖顺地凭着做爱后的本能舔净了克拉克的手指，一动不动地躺在床上。  
克拉克把自己的阴茎也退出布鲁斯体内，一时无法闭合的小穴里涌出一股股白色的精液，鲜红的肠肉无助地收缩。张开在克拉克面前。而那动弹不得的男人终于微微转动眼珠，无声地注视克拉克的动作。  
他爱抚地摸了摸布鲁斯的脸颊，抱着他走向浴室，为他做完清理。布鲁斯的头靠在他肩上，黑色的发丝软软地摩挲着他的胸膛。  
克拉克把布鲁斯抱回床上，拿起枪，穿上衣服，将自己整理得如同什么都没有发生。随后，他走向一边的摄像机，却发现它根本就没有开机。  
克拉克为此沉默了一下，忽而微笑：“你无罪，布鲁斯。”  
最后，这进错门的探员推门而出，冷酷地关上身后的门，扬长而去。

FIN.


End file.
